


Fancomic: What Audrey Wants to Draw

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world agrees that Rust has splendid arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What Audrey Wants to Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  
  
잔디 깎고 하트 가족과 있으면서 기분 좋아 보이는 러스트를 보면서 사실 잔디 깎는 것도 좋아하는 거 아닌가 싶은 생각에.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
오드리가 저렇게까지 화내는 사춘기를 보내는 것 같진 않았지만..  
아직 오드리가 사고 치고 마티가 또 바람 피우기 전의 나름 평화(?)롭던 시절쯤으로.  
  
  
  
아마 러스트 마흔 넘었을 것 같은데 그냥 마티가 러스트 나이 제대로 모르는 걸로 하자 싶다.  
러스트 몸, 가슴 문신, 총상이랑 중년 남자들의 격의 없고 품위 없는 우정을 그려 보고 싶었다.  
마지막 컷 러스트 자세를 너무 노골적으로 그리긴 싫어서 몸을 틀어 그렸더니 의도가 잘 전달되게 그려진 건 지 모르겠고.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
